Digimon: The Movie 2
by Ducky1
Summary: My third Digimon fanfic....sequel to What A Picture Holds...The Digi-Destined are faced with a new enemy who is trying to copy-cat Willis mistake and who wants to take over the web and the Digital World.
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: The Movie 2

Disclaimer: I hold no ownership to Digimon or the movie(s), to the characters or plots. I do however own the plot and Dana, her Digimon and all her forms. I also own all of Dana's forms, if you want to call it that.

A/N: I'M BACK! ::big smile on face:: I told ya I would be. ::giggles:: I'm only starting to write this now because I left one of my science project sheets at school. ::bangs head against the wall:: Anyway this is kind of a sequel to both The Crest of Miracles ( and What A Picture Holds ) and the Digimon Movie. It probably won't be out for a while and it probably won't be that long. Now, just to give you guys a little detail, the new Digi-Destined aka the people who entered in my contest, will be featured again in this at some point or another. This is also going to take place in the Real World, the Internet and then the Digi-World. YAY! I'm making a rip off of the first movie. ::sigh:: Well it's an original plot that I had in my head…kinda. Anyway I guess I should stop ruining this for ya….enjoy!

Introduction: 

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" A girl with black hair and green eyes said adjusting her glasses. She continued to look around the white room. Suddenly a smack could be heard as the girl rubbed her head. "That hurt." She said to the screen.

"Hey Nen we're right here!" A boy with sandy blonde hair yelled out. He has hazel eyes and a small amount of freckles on his face. His French accent would give him away when he talked. He was being followed by twenty other kids ranging from the ages of ten to eighteen. They all heaved in air as soon as the came to a stop beside her.

"Hey Romeo!…..You guys are late." Nen said crossing her arms.

"What…you weren't thinking about starting without us were you?" Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"The thought had crossed my mind Candice." Nen said eyeing Candice.

"Don't look at me like that….it's freaky."

"Well if you're done freaking people out Nen maybe we should get started." A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Amp is right….we are supposed to be introducing the movie….aren't we?" A girl around the age of seventeen with knee length brown hair and new-leaf green eyes said.

"Yup, we are Celt."

"Well then can we get it over with so we can get to some action and really good music!" A girl with brownish-black hair and brown eyes said punching her hand. She looked to be Native American and really into music.

"Okay who's on the roster to start first….since Sierra can't hold in her joy anymore." Another girl with a German accent said. She has short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I am, Tebby. Okay where do I start again?" A boy around the age of sixteen said. He has brown hair with blonde highlights and green/brown eyes.

"How about introducing us first Walker." Amp said whispering.

Walker nodded. "Most of you are probably wondering who we are."

"Well duh Walker." Sierra said.

Walker gave Sierra the evil eye and continued. "Well no one gave me any cue cards! I'm doing this without a script!" Walker said as Sierra rolled her eyes. "We are a group of Digi-Destined that came from all around the world to help fight with the original Digi-Destined from Japan…."

"All of us first received our crests and digi-vices around the ages of eight to eleven….at least I did anyway…" A girl with short brown hair an green eyes said and then continued. "After that we met our Digimon for the first time."

"That was soo cool…right Tori!" Tebby said to the girl who had just spoken. "Setamon is sooo cute in his In-training form!"

"Okay….well we are here to give you guys a little tour…..in a matter of speaking anyway." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes said.

"Karii wait a sec….we still need to introduce ourselves to everybody out there." Walker said.

"Okay…Well I'm Karii and I'm from Texas. Was that good enough Walker."

"I guess so. I'm Walker and I'm from New Jersey."

"Hello…I wanna say something now." An African American girl that was around the age of eighteen said waving her hand in the air. She has brown/black hair, brown eyes and wears glasses. "I'm Drea from West Tucson and I will take over the world."

"Okay now that was freaky." Nen said.

"You're telling me, by the way my name is Cherry Blossom and I'm from good ol' Ontario." Cherry Blossom said as she flipped her ponytail. She has long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Uh….where's that?" Romeo asked.

"Canada."

"Okay…..Well I'm Romeo and I originally come from la pays d'amour….la France….."

"Hold on a sec Romeo….mind speaking English for the rest of us?" Amp said.

"Okay….I came from France but now I live in Japan and so does Nen….that better?" Amp nodded.

"Thanks a lot for ruining my intro Romeo!"

"T'es folle petite fille." ::translation: You're nuts little girl….yes, I am bilingual::

"What did he just say about me!" Nen yelled as she has steam coming out of her ears.

Before Nen could attack Romeo a girl with short black hair, fair skin and blue eyes spoke up. "Hehe, calm down Nen…..My name is Seii and I'm from Kentucky." Seii said and then turned to the others. "Someone please calm her down." 

"My turn!" A little boy around the age of eleven said. He has blonde hair and blue/green eyes. "I'm Sean and I'm from Ontario too and so is she." He said pointing to a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes that was extremely tall. She also looked to be around fifteen.

"Yeah….I'm Jay, short for Janis. Hey are there any other Canadians in da house?"

"Yes and stop talking like a rapper." Amp said. Jay sticks out her tongue. "Real mature Jay."

"We're Canadian." Candice said. Behind her are two other girls. One is Tori and the other looks to be about fifteen with long blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Hi….you can call me Aa…short for Akito."

"I'm Sierra. I come from New York and unless there's are really good song on don't expect me to be that nice. Oh and Tebby over there…the one who's trying to calm Nen down…she's from Germany but you should've already guessed that."

"No! You can't make me! You guys know I hate talking infront of people I don't know…..If you put me up front I'll throw-up!" A Chinese girl with short black hair and brown highlights said from off screen. She was around the age of sixteen and wore blue glasses to magnify her dark brown eyes. She also seemed to have an Australian accent. 

"What are you guys doing over there?" Drea asked.

"Trying to get Mavis to introduce herself." Micheal said.

"Don't do it if she's gonna throw-up!" Sierra said. "We still have to get through this intro!"

"Well someone do it!" Amp said.

"I will."Celt said. "That girl over there…." Suddenly a view of Mavis comes up on the screen. She looks like she's about to kill Micheal and Jay. "….Is Mavis and she's from New Zealand and incase your wondering I'm Celt. I'm Irish and I live in Colorado." 

"And I'm Micheal from New York!" Micheal yells over Mavis' shouting.

"Oh hey I'm Midget from Missouri." A girl with shoulder length brown/blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Hey don't forget about us." Another girl around the age of eleven yells out. She has dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. She is also Asian. "Hiya! I'm Maki and I live in Japan. I'm also Willis' step-sister."

"Hiyo. I'm Miccy and I come from the U.S." Another Chinese girl says. She's fifteen with purple eyes and dark brown hair.

"Last like always I'm Cat and I come from Oklahoma." A girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes said. "Are we done this intro yet?"

"Yup. Now we go on our little tour." Drea said.

"Where are we going anyway….I mean we're stuck in this stupid white room." Sierra said looking around at her surroundings. 

"And if we don't get out of here soon I'm gonna freak!" Mavis said.

"Just don't throw up." 

"I'm not giving you any guarantees."

"Okay on with the show!" Seii says as the screen switches to a soccer field. Now only the new Digi-Destined's voices can be heard. Kind of like a narration.

"A soccer field? What are we doing looking at a soccer field?" Aa asks.

"Well this is where our adventure started and this is where we will be introducing the original Digi-Destined."

"Then why isn't Dana here?" Micheal asks. "And why am I?"

"Don't ask us?" Midget said.

"Can we get this over with?" Amp said.

"Sure….." Miccy started. "Um you see that guy over there with the large brown hair?" Tai shows up in his soccer uniform and is kicking his ball around. "Well that's Tai Kamiya, the leader."

"Hey! Who said big hair was the leader!" Sierra said.

"Sierra!" Cat yelled. 

"Anyway, the girl near the center of the field…." Drea started. A girl with long blue hair and black eyes could be seen wearing a green soccer uniform. "No not her! The girl with the red hair and blue highlights talking to her." The screen shows Dana talking to the other girl. "That's Dana."

"Yeah and she can Digi-volve too." Maki said.

"Okay, well ya see those two guys at the end of the field, one has blue hair and the other is a Tai wannabe." Amp said.

"That's Ken and Davis." Mavis stated.

"And the one over by the soccer net is Willis…the one with the messy blonde hair." Romeo said.

"Okay now if you wanna zoom in on the stands……there we go, those are the rest of the Digi-Destined." Sean said.

"You know….Mimi, the girl with the pink hair." Candice said.

"Sora and Yolei, the girl with the orange hair and the girl with the purple hair." Aa said.

"And then there's Matt and TK, the brothers with the dirty blonde hair and blue eyes." Jay said. "They're soo cute!"

"Calm down Jay, remember Matt and TK are taken." Midget pointed out. "You see the little kid with emerald green eyes and brown hair and the older one with red hair and black eyes, well those two are Cody and Izzy."

"And the last is Kari. Kari is Tai's little sister and…" Walker was cut off by Maki.

" Guess what! Willis is my big brother and Dana and Izzy's cousin."

"I think she needs something to calm down." Nen said.

"Hey look who's talking Miss-what-did-he-say-about-me." Maki retorted.

"Maki please don't make her angry." Tebby pleaded. 

"Hey you guys where's Joe?" Micheal asked trying to get off subject. Suddenly a picture of a school classroom pops up. Joe is sitting down writing one of his exams.

"Should've thought." Celt said. "Well now back to the soccer field." The soccer field screen pops up and the game has already started.

"Oh great you guys!" Karii said. "They've already started the game."

"Oh well, we're done here anyway." Cherry Blossom said.

"What!" Midget yelled.

"Don't shout." Romeo said rubbing his ear.

"Yeah we'll be in it later and they'll actually see us." Seii pointed out.

"Okay we'll see you guys later!" Jay said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Izzy was suddenly woken by a very weird sound. It sounded like it was coming from his computer. He slowly turned over in his bed and looked at the time. "3:15 AM." He said and then threw off his covers. He rubbed his eyes and then something caught his eye. His digi-vice was glowing. "That's weird….but I guess I spoke to soon." He said when he looked at his computer. He knew he turned it off before he went to bed. It was on and it looked as if the whole screen was disintegrating.

"My new programs!" He said as he quickly tried to unplug his computer. He succeeded and drew a breath of relief. "My laptop!" He said as he realized that he might have plugged it in for a recharge. He then quickly crawled over to his laptop and opened it to reveal that noting had happened. "Phew." He said and then closed it back up. "I'm lucky I forgot to plug you in for a recharge."

"Izzy…" He turned around and noticed Dana standing in his doorway. "Did something weird just happen to you computer?"

"You mean yours did the same thing?"

Dana nodded. "Yeah. When I looked at it, it looked like the screen was disintegrating and my digi-vice was glowing."

"That's weird, has that ever happened to your computer before?"

"No, yours?"

"Nope, but my digi-vice was glowing too. We should ask everyone if theirs did the same."

"Yeah…Hopefully whatever just happened didn't do much damage." Dana said then yawned and stretched. "Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat with ya bro…we have school tomorrow and I have a soccer game after that." She said and then left the room. "Goodnight."

" 'Night." Izzy said and then placed his laptop back on his desk. He turned around and jumped back into bed. "I hope whatever happened didn't destroy my whole computer system." He said and then quietly fell to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Izzy! Dana! You two are going to be late!" Mrs. Izumi yelled form the kitchen.

Both Izzy and Dana came thundering down the hall and into the kitchen. They both sat down as Mrs. Izumi turned around with two plates of food in her hands. Mr. Izumi, who was reading the news paper, looked over it at the two.

"You two are late this morning." He said.

"Uh….we wanted to get ahead in studying." Dana said. Izzy looked at her funny. "I don't know." She mouthed back. "Um…mom….did you iron my soccer uniform?" Dana asked placing her plate and glass in the sink.

"Yes I did. It's in your gym bag in the hall."

"Thanks, see ya!" She said and then ran out of the kitchen. "Izzy hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Thanks mom…bye dad." He said and then ran out of the kitchen.

"Have fun!" Mrs. Izumi said and then turned to her husband. "I'm really glad those two are getting along."

"Why wouldn't they?" Mr. Izumi said and went back to his paper. Mrs. Izumi simply shrugged and went back to her cleaning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"C'mon Izzy, you're usually out the door before I am." Dana said adjusting the laces on her roller blades.

"Hang on….okay lets go." Izzy said grabbing his helmet and running out the door behind Dana.

"I hope we make it!" Izzy said as he pettled faster on his bike. 

"Weren't we supposed to meet Tai on the way?" Dana said not paying attention of where she was going.

"Dana watch it!" Izzy said as he stopped.

"Ooouuuff!" Dana said as she crashed into someone and landed on the pavement. "Hey what's the big idea buddy!" She said trying to get up. "My butt's gonna be sore for a week."

"Gee Dana you're really crabby in the morning." 

"Huh?" She said and then looked up.

"Romeo! Nen! I'm sooo sorry."

"Dana….are you okay." Izzy asked stopping beside the three.

"Fine…look who I ran into."

"Hey Izzy." Nen said.

"Hi. Hey where are you guys going?"

"School obviously." Romeo stated sarcastically.

"Omigod! We're going to be late!" Nen said.

"Yeah so are we….hey why don't you guys come to my soccer game after school?" Dana said.

"Sure, where?" Nen asked.

"Odiaba Junior High."

"Okay see ya!" Romeo said and then ran off with Nen.

"Bye….C'mon Dana let's go!" Izzy said taking hold of her hand and pulling her.

"Whoa!" Dana yelled as Izzy peddled faster.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tai I thought you were supposed to meet up with Izzy and Dana this morning?" Matt asked as he came up behind Tai who was busy digging in his locker. No matter how much he tried he could never keep that thing cleaned. It was piled with books, crumpled up paper, old gym socks…._Gross!_…..and his gym bag.

"Yeah but when I got to where I was supposed to meet them they weren't there and I waited for five minutes, so I left 'cause I already thought they had left…..found it!" He said digging in his locker a bit more.

"Found what?"

"My History text book."

"Hey you guys." Mimi said as she Willis and Sora appeared beside Matt.

"Have you two seen Dana and Izzy this morning?" Tai asked.

"No, we thought that they were with you." Willis said.

Sora suddenly looked towards the main entrance when she heard yelling. It sounded like someone was yelling at someone to hurry up. "Do guys hear that?"

"Hear what….I can only hear everyone else in this hall." Mimi said. Suddenly Dana appeared in the hall and was making a bee line towards the others. Izzy was following close behind yelling at her to stop and take off her rollerblades.

"Hey you guys." She said as she skated right past them down the hall to her locker. Izzy was right behind her running towards his locker. Everyone looked at each other. Then Matt spoke up.

"Does that answer your question Willis?" He said. Willis just nodded and sweatdroped.

"Hey you guys." Dana said with a big smile on her face as she and Izzy reappeared behind everyone. Izzy was gasping for breath. Both were carrying a binder and two text books.

"What happened to you two?" Sora asked.

"Um….that's what we need to talk to you guys about…..later." Izzy said standing straight up.

"So are you guys excited about the game tonight?" Matt asked.

"Yup….you're coming right?" Dana asked.

"Yep, band practice doesn't start 'till seven."

"Man I hope we do really well." Willis said. 

This soccer game was for the members of the soccer club. During this week would be the round robin games to see what teams had a better chance to make it into the finals. Tai, Dana, Willis, Davis and Ken's practices were extended by a half hour everyday after school so that they could pretty much clear up any mistakes. Dana felt exceptionally lucky to have had previous soccer experiences before joining KTD, or else she wouldn't be on the soccer team. They weren't very big experiences but she did now the basic rules and how to handle the ball. By now her leg had healed and was grateful when the coach let her join despite her extended absence. She also decided to skip volleyball and keep her mind on soccer and her school work.

"We will." Tai said assuringly. He knew that they would make it out of the red robin games fine and that they had all practiced hard enough to get to the semi finals in one month. The bell suddenly rang for class and everyone parted ways. Tai, Dana and Sora went off too History class. Matt, Mimi, Willis and Izzy to English. The seven would soon rejoin next period for Math. '_Math…yuck!_' Tai thought as he walked through the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In a small room 3000 miles away a dark figure sat at his computer. The click clack of the keys could be heard as he typed furiously trying to get what he had started done. A small gasp came from the figure when something appeared on his computer screen. It looked like an egg. The figure smiled in triumph. "Finally…." He said and then laughed. His laughter was cold and emotionless. Once he pushed the right key it would begin and everyone would suffer the consequences." Better wait for the right moment…." He said and laughed again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So what did you want to tell us Izzy?" Mimi asked as she, Matt, Sora and Izzy walked out of the school and onto the soccer field. Two people noticed them from the opposite end of the field. 

"Well last night…." Izzy began but was cut off.

"Hey you guys!" Nen yelled as she and Romeo ran towards them. Everyone looked up not seeing anyone. "Hey!" She called out again.

"Nen!" Mimi said as she recognized the girl. Nen and Romeo gasped for breath.

"Hi." Nen and Romeo said.

"It's been a while, what are you guys doing here?" Matt asked.

"What they didn't tell you?…..We literally ran into Dana and Izzy this morning and she asked us if we wanted to come and watch the game." Romeo said.

"Where is Dana anyway?" Nen asked looking around.

"Oh, she, Tai and Willis are changing into their uniforms. The others should be arriving soon." Sora said as they made their way over to the stands and sat down hear the top.

"Hey you guys!" Davis said running towards the stands. All the rest of the Japan based Digi-Destined were running along right behind.

"Lemme guess….Davis." Romeo said.

"Hey you guys." Kari said walking up on the stands and sitting beside Nen. "Hi Nen and Romeo."

"Wait a sec? You actually remember us?" Romeo said flabbergasted.

"Sure we do. We remember all of you guys." Cody said.

"Oh I feel so loved!" Nen said with wide glossy eyes.

"You should." Came a voice behind then. "You know my butt still hurts." Dana said with a grin. Tai and Willis both stood beside her, each wearing their green soccer uniforms. Suddenly a whole bunch of kids, both wearing green and blue soccer uniforms rushed out onto the field. In a matter of minutes the stands were piled with people cheering for Odaiba or the opposing team in blue.

"So Dana are you ready?" Ken asked as they practiced.

"Sure'em. I can't wait 'till we get started." Dana said as she kicked the ball to Willis who then kicked it to Tai. "So who's in the net?" Dana said looking over across the field at the other team.

"Akiko. Why?" Davis said.

"Oh nothing." Dana said as she kicked the ball to Ken and then walked off.

"Where is she going?" Tai asked kicking the ball back to Willis.

"Don't ask me….Hey look she's talking to Akiko." Willis said picking up the ball.

"Hey Akiko." Dana said to said to a girl with long blue hair and black eyes.

"Hey Dana. So are you exited for your first real game?" The girl responded.

"Yeah…Hey I don't know if you noticed, but do you see that guy over there with the gray hair on the blue team…" Dana said pointing to the other side of the field where a boy was taking shots on the net.

"Yeah I see him."

"Well I think that's their scorer and if you notice he is always kicking to the left."

Akiko watched the boy for a few seconds. "Oh I see, thanks Dana."

"Your welcome, good luck."

"You to!" The girl said as Dana ran off to meet the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you think she was telling her?" Kari asked Yolei.

"I have no clue, but she was pointing to that guys over there."

"He's always kicking to the left, not to mention that the kicks are a bit off." Sora said.

"Gee Sora for someone who gave up on soccer, you're really into it." Mimi said.

"I did not give up on it! I just prefer tennis now."

"So who do you guys think will win?" Romeo asked.

"Wait a sec.?! Who are they playing anyway?" Nen asked.

"The other team is from Kyoto, that's all I know." Izzy said.

"Oh you're just a truck load of information aren't you?" Nen said sarcastically. 

Suddenly a whistle went off and the two teams headed over to their side of the field. For a few minutes the coached talked to each member of the team giving them their so-called "battle strategy". Each and everyone of the team members listened attentively until the whistle was blown again and it had started to drizzle.

"Oh great!" Matt said shielding his hair with his hands.

"Matt you are pitiful." Nen said handing him the umbrella she had brought with her.

"Thanks." He said opening it up. 

"You know Matt with the amount of gel you put in your hair I doubt it would even fall down in a rain storm." T.K. said with a smile on his face.

"Hey you guys…they're starting to call the first line of players." Cody said wanting to listen. People all around them became quiet as the announcer came onto the speaker. (A/N: I have no idea if they do this in soccer…but it's my story and I don't watch enough of it so bear with me.)

"Welcome to the round-robin finals here at Odaiba Junior High. This is the last game before the semi-finals which will be held approximately one month from now. Now I give you the Odaiba Dragons and the Kyoto Phoenixes!" The announcer said as the crowd erupted with cheers and screams as both of the teams made their way out onto the field running and cheering.

"Hey look Izzy…there's your parents, and Willis' and Tai's." Cody said.

Not to far away the Izumi's, Anderson's and the Kamiya's were sitting together all cheering for their favorite players. Maki was looking around when she spotted the others and quickly made her way over to the rest of the group.

"Hey you guys." Maki said taking a seat beside Romeo.

"Maki what are you doing here?" Romeo said as Nen bent forward to see who it was.

"Hehe…yeah. Well I live here now with Willis and his parents." She said taking off the sweatshirt that was wrapped around her waist and putting it on. "Stupid weather man! He always gets it wrong…If I were you guys I wouldn't listen to the radio in the morning."

"Maki why didn't you come with us to the game after school?" T.K. asked.

"Because I had to get this." She said pulling out a giant piece of folded bristle board from underneath her sweatshirt. "DRAGONS RULE!" She said standing up on the bench. She held out the piece of bristle board that had "Odiaba Dragons Rule" in bold letters written on it. "KICK SOME PHEONIX BUTT YOU GUYS!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!!!"

"Remind me next time to bring some rope." Izzy said. Everyone nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Good luck everyone." Davis said to all of his ten other teammates.

"Omigod they're about to announce who's playing first!" A girl with short gray hair and purple eyes said.

"Now for the starting line-up. Playing first for the Odiaba Dragons….Number 3; Sayuri Hamano…" The girl with short gray hair and purple eyes stepped forward and waved. "….Number 12; Taichi Kamiya, number 1; Akiko Kamamoto, number 15; Dana Izumi, number 8; Ken Ichijoji, Number 19; Reina Ishmaru…" A girl with long black hair and green eyes waved. "….And number 4; Cole Adams." The announcer finished as the final player with short brown hair and green eyes stepped forward as each of the players called took their positions.

"Playing for the Kyoto Phoenixes…." The announcer started up again. "Number 5; Samori Fujiwara…" He said as a boy with semi-long black hair and blue eyes stepped forward. "…Number 10 and 11; Ayumi and Iori Kuroda." A pair of white haired, blue eyed twins stepped forward. The girl smiled and the boy waved. "….Number 2; Lacy Brohart." A girl with extremely long ice blue hair and eyes smiled and waved at the crowd. "Number 18; Yumi Akimoto." A tall skinny boy appeared from the line in a goalie uniform. He wore glasses over his green eyes and had platinum blonde hair. "Number 1; Itoe Motomura." A boy with short gray hair and blue eyes stepped forward and waved to the crowd. "…And number 13; Reina Ohmi." He finished up as a girl with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and the team made their way to their positions.

The whistle was blown again and the game quickly started. At first the Dragons had the ball, but it was quickly stolen away by number 11 on the opposing team and they received a goal. The rain had started to come down a bit more and the field was slowly getting muddier. The Dragons were a bit disappointed, especially Akiko who wasn't able to stop the goal. The next play however would prove to be more exiting.

The whistle was blown again and Tai was up front. He stole the ball away from number 18 and made a bee line towards their net watching for open players. Dana and Cole were running along side of him, while Ken was near the net standing as defense with Reina. Sayuri was running behind. Tai quickly faked the ball off to the side where Dana got it and kicked it back to Sayuri. She received the ball just as number 5 ran up and steam rolled her. She fell to the ground with a thud and didn't stand back up. 

Sayuri sat on the ground all muddy rubbing her ankle. The game was quickly halted as the girl was looked at and taken off the field towards the benches.

"Davis your in!" He said signaling to the referee. 

The ref. nodded and blew his whistle. "Subbing 10 in for 3."

Davis quickly ran onto the field and the game resumed with another kick off. This time it was Ken up front along with number 1 from the other team.

"You and your team mates better say good bye to the semi-finals Ichijoji." Itoe said glaring at Ken.

"Was that a threat Motomura?" Ken questioned sarcastically.

"You bet it was."

The whistle sounded again and both boys pushed each other for the ball. Ken managed to kick the ball just enough so that Cole received it. He ran forward dodging the other players and made a quick pass to Davis before he was pushed down. Davis ran hard towards the net and kicked the ball. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard cheering and opened them to see that he had gotten his team their first goal.

"Alright!" He said as he returned to his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright Davis!" All of the Digi-Destined on the stands yelled.

Romeo looked down when he saw that something on his side was glowing. "What the…" He said as he took out his digi-vice.

"What is it Romeo?" Mimi asked.

"My digi-vice is glowing."

~*~*~*~*~

"Get out of my way!" Itoe shouted as he kicked the ball towards the Dragon's net. 

Dana quickly ran along beside of him and tried to stop him. Itoe smiled and then stuck out his foot. Dana tripped and went face first into a puddle of mud. 

Everyone in the stands gasped when they saw what happened . All of the Digi-Destined and the families quickly started talking about what had happened, how that one player seemed to be hurting a lot of people. "That was my girlfriend you just tripped!" Matt shouted.

"I don't he really cares Matt." Kari said.

Dana looked up just as he made the kick. _I hope Akiko remembers what I said to her._ Itoe kicked the ball. Akiko remembered the words her teammate had told her and jumped towards the left just in time to block the ball. Itoe looked stunned as Akiko smiled and got ready to kick the ball. Dana had just gotten up and looked pretty angry.

"Hey Dana are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Fine, but our friend over there won't be for long." She said whipping some mud off of her face.

"Got a plan." Tai said with I grin. "I hope so, 'cause he's really getting on all of our nerves."

"Yep, just follow me." She said as they both got ready.

"Check out Dana' face!" Sora said as everyone quieted down.

"She looks pretty angry." T.K said.

"That guy who tripped her is meat!" Yolei said with a grin. 

"YOU HEAR THAT NUMBER ONE! YOUR MEAT!" Maki shouted at the top of her lungs.

Akiko kicked the ball. Willis who was now in for Ken caught it and ran towards the other team's net. Dana yelled a quick "Willis" and passed the ball when he noticed she was open. She noticed Tai with Davis following on her right. Itoe and number 18 were heading right for her. She ran just until there was a few inches left between her and Itoe then passed the ball to Tai. 

"You're going down!" She said coarsely as she steam rolled Itoe. The boy landed right in the middle of a giant puddle of mud with Dana right on top of him. Dana watched as Tai passed quickly to Davis who then passed it to Cole who made a goal. She looked down at Itoe who was pouting and looking extremely angry and calmly stood up. 

"You know you should never trip someone." She said with a smirk.

Itoe slowly got up. He smiled at her and did something that everyone least expected from a soccer player of his caliber. He now stood nose to nose with Dana. "Why not?" He whispered and then shoved her. For the second time that afternoon she had fallen into a pile of mud. She was definitely….for lack of a better word….pissed off.

"Oh are you ever going down." She said and then stood up. The thought of Itoe having his back turned made her want to run up to that guy and beat the living daylights out of him, but she stayed calm and kept her distance.

The game soon started again, the score, two to one. After that moment when the whistle blew all of the players on the Dragon team had never played harder in their entire soccer career. Dana and Itoe had an on-going tripping fest and tried their best to knock each other off. Soon another score was won by the Dragons, which sounded the end of the game. Itoe looked stunned. Dana could only smirk. Her plan had worked. She had kept Itoe, the best player on the Phoenixes team busy long enough for hers to win the game.

"I told you you were going down." She said taunting the slightly older boy. "And you took the rest of your team with you."

Itoe simply bunched his hand in a fist. Dana thought for a moment that he was going to punch her, but she knew he thought better of it. Itoe simply looked at her, all muddy, and walked off of the field. 

Parents, siblings and friends ran onto the field congratulating the winning team. The rain had stopped now, but not soon enough for Dana. She looked like she just came out of a swamp. The Digi-Destined ran up to their friends congratulating them on the game. Dana quickly pulled Izzy aside.

"Did you ask them yet?" She said.

"Well I was about to when Nen and Romeo showed up."

"What they came?"

"Of course we did!" Romeo said. "Nice nose dive by the way."

"Thanks a lot! Now my face and my butt hurt!" She said whining. "Not to mention I look like the Swamp Man…or Woman!"

"You look fine to me." Matt said.

"Thanks. I'm not even going to ask if you guys saw the whole thing."

"We did…..you looked pretty angry." Sora said.

"Well wouldn't you be? I want to kill him!" Dana said balling her fists up. "But first I really need a shower."

"What about you-know-what?" Izzy said.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Davis asked.

"We'll have to talk about this later…there's too many people around."

"When?" Yolei asked.

"How about we all meet at the band stand in the Odaiba Park." Mimi suggested. "It shouldn't be wet there."

"Yeah and then we can talk about you-know-what." T.K said.

"Okay." Everyone agreed and started on their separate ways.

"Dana are you coming to practice tonight?" Matt asked waiting for a moment.

"No, I really need a shower and a nap, but tell the guys that I say hi."

"I will." He said running off and waving.

"Dana….Izzy! C'mon kids!" Mr. Izumi called from a few feet away.

"Coming!" Dana and Izzy shouted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The tall and dark figure paced around the room where the glow of a computer monitor could be seen. He was deep in thought, pondering…..Pondering what thought? No one would find out until it was too late. The figure stepped over to the computer and pushed the button. He watched as his creation began to hatch before his eyes. It would be only a few hours until everything he wanted done would take place. He threw his head back as he laughed maniacally.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sooooooo?! I know this was probably pretty boring but I would still appreciate ::cough::REVIEWS::cough. Sorry, I think I'm catching a cold. Anyway after this there will be more action and hopefully not to much sap….hehe I got some Taiora, Takari and Jyoumi coming up!!!! Hehe….see Worldwalker, I like Jyoumi tooo! ^-^ Oh and I apologize in advance for not re-reading my work…I KNOW OKAY! That's very bad! And I apologize if this will take a while…..Math is way too much for the brain…I FAILED ANOTHER TEST TODAY YAY!!!! ::sniff:: I studied for a fargin' week….. WHAAAAH!!! Oh well, back to the books!

[sailocosmos49@hotmail.com][1]

And yes….I did look up soccer rules! Even thought I didn't follow all of them…hehehe MWA HAHAHAH…oh this is getting old……bye. ~Ducky~ And yes I know I spelt Odiaba wrong more than once……so sue me….(that was just a joke).

   [1]: mailto:sailocosmos49@hotmail.com



	2. To the Rescue...Again.

Digimon: The Movie 2

Digimon: The Movie 2

Disclaimer: You've heard it all before so I'm not going into details.

A/N: Don't look at me like that…I'm so sorry! I know this is taking me really long to write but I keep getting ideas for other stories as well as working on my web page…sorry. Anyway I already have my idea for a sequel…mwahahaha! Lol…enjoy!…Wait! Before I go…I'll have more authors' notes at the end…please read them. Thankies! ~Ducky~

~*~

It was around nine o'clock at night when the rest of the Digi-Destined appeared at the bandstand in Odaiba Park; well all except for the ones who were supposed to tell them what was going on. Dana and Izzy were still not there yet and the time still kept creeping by as everyone else waited.

"Where are those two anyway?" Yolei protested. "It's getting cold out here." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to shiver. It was summer-like weather but because of the rain it made the normal warm summer's night cool and crisp.

"Weren't they the ones to call this meeting?" Davis asked irritated.

"If I'm not home soon my mom is going to start to wonder where I am." Cody said. 

They were all about to protest when they heard footsteps coming towards them. Both Izzy and Dana soon appeared from behind a patch of bushes and trees. Dana looked as if she was limping a little. Everyone noticed and thought that is was from the soccer game.

"Took you two long enough." Yolei stated sarcastically. 

"Yeah, where were you guys anyway?" Nen asked as she sat down on a bench. The rain had since stopped and the benches had dried just enough so that they could be sat upon.

"And why are you limping?" Tai asked pointing towards Dana.

"Heh heh." Dana said scratching her head. "Well I was kind of in a hurry to take a shower that I didn't notice the bar of soap on the bathroom floor and I kinda slipped…" Dana said. 

Everyone sweat dropped.

"But it was all Izzy's fault." She continued pointing at an innocent looking Izzy.

"My fault! Why is it my fault!" He protested.

"Because you were in the bathroom before I was and you didn't tell me that there was soap on the floor!" She stated.

"So it's my fault you ran into the bathroom and had a klutz attack!" He said matter of factly.

"Okay children." Sora said getting in between the two siblings. "Now do I have to separate you two?" 

Dana and Izzy looked surprised at Sora's actions but everyone else burst into laughter. Sora tried to keep herself from laughing but failed and started to laugh as well.

"Okay enough of the chit chat…" Joe stated. "What did you guys want to tell us that is so important."

"Well…" Izzy started. "Yesterday night mine and Dana's computers were turned on when we had turned them off and it looked as if the screen was disintegrating."

"And both of our Digi-vices were glowing. Has that happened to any of you?" Dana asked.

"Now that you mention it our computer at home did the exact same thing." Maki said as she did up her sweater. Willis looked as if he didn't know that that had happened.

"And today at the soccer field my Digi-vice was glowing." Romeo said pulling it out.

"And mine was glowing too." Joe said. 

"So what are you guys trying to prove by asking us this?" Matt asked as he stood up.

Dana and Izzy looked at them and then back at each other.

"Well tell them…" Izzy said.

"Tell us what?" Mimi asked a little concerned.

"On the way here I had one of my little attacks." She stated as she averted her eyes from the rest of her friends as if she were a little mouse trying to hide from a cat.

"Wait a minute…" Willis said and then continued. "You haven't had one of those since, since…"

"You were hit by that car." Matt said, a saddened look coming across his face.

"Actually it was more like it was when I did get hit by the car." Dana said.

"What do you mean?" Nen asked.

"It was more a feeling of dread and fear than a spasm."

"So you're telling us that something else is wrong and that something is going to happen." TK said as Dana nodded.

Everyone sat for a few moments trying to think of something to say. Everything had been so peaceful lately and life was continuing normally. It was as if no matter what they did or tried to do was not enough to keep the darkness at bay. They didn't want to have to make more sacrifices but knew they had to.

"So what should we do?" Ken asked.

"Keep your eyes and ears open for anything out of the norm I guess." Izzy said.

"I think we should all get some sleep and then formulate a plan of action." Kari said yawning.

Everyone nodded and then went their separate ways promising to be on the look out for anything weird until they could meat again sometime.

~*~

A boy around thirteen with messy brown hair and brown eyes wearing a winter jacket stood beside a girl who was about the same age. The girl was heavily dressed and the only parts of her that could be seen were her long brown hair that was placed in a ponytail and her brown eyes. Both shivered a little as the cold air nipped at them. 

It was a relatively cold afternoon in November. Canadian winters were often cold but today proved to be an exception for it was just above zero degrees. Both teens stood impatiently awaiting their fellow Canadian Digi-Destined.

"Where are they!" Cherry Blossom said, shivers apparent in her voice. "If they don't get here soon I'll turn into an icicle."

"Don't worry. They'll be here and then we can go and get some hot chocolate." Amp said and then continued. "Just be thankful Mr. Sunshine decided to make an appearance today."

Cherry Blossom nodded as they both continued to wait. Suddenly five people appeared wearing their winter clothing. Most of them were heaving because of the lack of oxygen caused by running.

"Took you guys long enough." Amp stated.

"Sorry I had to do a few things before I left the house." Jay said as she wrapped a scarf around her face. The extremely tall fifteen year old with brown hair and brown eyes had very red cheeks.

"What did you guys call us here for anyway?" Sean asked as he covered his platinum blonde locks with a toque.

"Well I got an email this morning from Nen." Cherry Blossom said as she took off her glove and dug into her coat pocket for a piece of paper. Everyone watched as she produced a sheet of paper from her jacket.

"Why is that so out of the ordinary?" Tori asked as she tried to warm her hands up.

"It's not that it's out of the ordinary…what was written in it was." She said and the continued read the letter. "Hey Cherry, this is not going to be an update letter of what's going on here like it usually is…Something is up and I want to know if the same thing has happened to any of you over there? Here's the thing; we want to know if your computers have been doing funny things…like the screen disintegrating and if any of your digi-vices have been glowing? Please write to one of us here in Japan as soon as you find out and say hi to everyone for me." She stopped and then folded up the letter. "So?"

"Well my computer screen wasn't disintegrating but it was doing funny things while I was on the Internet." Candice said. 

"Both my digi-vice and my computer were acting weird." Jay said she clasped her hands together for warmth. "Although you can't really rely on that heap of plastic."

"So have all of our computers been acting funny?" Aa asked looking at her fellow friends. Everyone nodded.

"What should we do then?" Sean asked.

"Well Cherry Blossom, you email Nen back with the info you got from us and tell them that we'll keep a look out for anything weird happening here." Tori stated.

Cherry Blossom nodded.

"But first…" Candice said. "Can we _please_ go and get some hot chocolate!" 

Everyone looked at her pleading face and laughed.

"I guess that would be possible." Amp said.

"Then let's go already." Cherry Blossom said as she started running down the road. Everyone soon followed. They couldn't wait to get back inside where it was warm.

~*~

"Why the heck do I get stuck alone! Where are all the other German Digi-Destined? The others are gonna have a field day when I tell them what's happened." Tebby said as she walked along the cold streets of her German hometown.

She was carefully bundled so that you could only see as portion of her face as she walked in the blizzard. She wore a wool trench coat with the hood flipped over onto her head. She also wore a large knitted scarf around her neck so that her face was free from the cold air as she recalled the events that had taken place several hours ago.

_Tebby sat at her computer trying to finish her geological report for school. Even though it was somewhat of a long weekend because of the snowfall she still wanted to get everything done. _

_She yawned as she sat back in her chair and looked at the screen as the program she was in performed the task of checking all of her grammatical and spelling errors. She finally smiled with glee as it came to its end and she was able to save it. _

_"Well since that's over with… I think I'll email Davis and see what he's up to." She said as she exited out of the program and connected to the Internet. She was about to sign into her email account when she suddenly received a message. She opened it and as she started to read the message the Anti-Virus program on her computer started to go off and her digi-vice began to glow._

_'Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon…Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon…Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon… Very soon…' The message kept repeating itself, that's when she noticed her Anti-Virus going off and quickly cut the power to the machine and drew a sigh of relief, that's when she noticed her digi-vice was glowing. "What the…"_

Tebby slowly walked into her house. Her _warm_ and comfortable house and quickly took off her boots, coat and scarf and walked into the kitchen with a small plastic bag in her hands. Her mother was busy cooking supper when Tebby placed the bag on the countertop. 

"Cold?" Her mother said as she took out some butter and milk from the bag.

Tebby nodded. "Very. Why did the stupid car have to break down anyway?"

"Well your father already had it taken to the mechanics to be repaired. Supper will be ready soon, thank you my dear for getting what I needed." She said and then went back to her cooking.

"Mom is it alright if I make a long distance call?" Tebby asked before exiting the kitchen.

"To where?"

"Japan."

"I suppose…but just because you went out in that weather for your dear ol'mum." She said smiling.

"Thanks mom." She said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Her mother's head suddenly shot up…_ 'Japan? Does she even know how to talk Japanese?!'_

~*~

"Now is the time!" The man said as he pushed the button on his computer. Suddenly computer coding erupted throughout the room and the man was sucked into the computer just as the egg hatched. 

"Now is the time to return to my true form!" 

Laughing could be heard as the man and the Digimon began to transform into one being.

~*~

_Ring! Ring!_

"Willis…Maki could one of you please get the phone!" Mr. Anderson yelled from the living room.

Suddenly Willis appeared from his room and Maki came barreling down the hall both heading straight for the phone. Both fought over it but unfortunately for Maki, Willis had one the fight.

"Um…Moshi moshi?" He said into the receiver as he looked down at Maki who had her arms folded and was pouting.

"Willis…Willis is that you!" Came an urgent voice from over the phone.

"What? Who are…Tebby!" Willis said once he realized whom he was talking to.

"Willis we have a big problem." She said.

"What?"

"Hey you two…come and look at this." Mr. Anderson said. Willis and Maki walked into the living room where their father was. Once Willis got a glimpse of the television his face went pale and he dropped the phone.

"Isn't that just the weirdest thing?" Their father stated as they watched the television.

"Willis? Willis are you there?" Tebby said from on the floor.

Maki quickly picked up the phone. "Yeah we're here…"

"What happened? Where's Willis?"

"Tell her to turn on her television." Willis said as if he were a robot being controlled by its creator.

"Willis says to turn on your television." Maki said.

"Okay….Oh my god! You have to be kidding me!" She yelled. "That's a Digimon!" Maki had to hold the phone away from her ear. She yelled so loud that even Willis and Mr. Anderson heard her.

Willis quickly grabbed the phone away from Maki. "Go turn on your computer quick and get onto the Internet….we'll see you there."

"But…"

Before she could reply Willis had hung up and rushed into his room where he grabbed a jacket and his laptop. He then ran to the door and put on his shoes. Maki, following suit did the same and followed him out of the apartment leaving Mr. Anderson totally bewildered.

~*~

"Hey Walker check it out?" Michael said to his Digi-Destined counterpart as they walked down the frigid streets of New York in Times Square.

The brown with blond streak haired and green eyes sixteen year old looked off into the distance. It just so happened that there was a television shop on the opposite side of the street. A man could be seen through the window of the shop. It looked as if he were trying to figure out what was wrong with all of the television sets because they kept turning the channels, but couldn't come to any conclusion.

"Yeah I see it…but I don't believe it." He said when they caught a glimpse of the arachnid type Digimon on the screens. It looked as if it were looking right at them and giving them its best evil smile.

Suddenly phones from all over started to ring and ring. People would pick them up thinking that it was an acquaintance and they would just receive a busy line. Lights started blinking on and off all over the place.

"Walker, Michael is that you?" Came a female voice from beside them as she removed her sunglasses to reveal new leaf green eyes. The girl was around the age of seventeen and had a few shopping bags. Her knee length earthy-brown hair was placed in a pigtail.

The two younger boys stood looking at her with looks of wonder on their faces. "It's me, Celt." She said. "You two wouldn't know what's going on would you?" She questioned. "This is so deja-vu."

"You're telling me." Michael said. "It reminds me of the time when Diaboromon took over the Internet." He said as they resumed watching the passers by pick up their phones to receive no answer or to look up towards the sky wondering what the heck was going on with the city's power.

"What should we do then?" Walker inquired.

"I say we get all of the American Digi-Destined together and contact Willis in Japan...after all he's the one that'll know the most about this." Michael said.

"Okay. Call everyone you can and we'll meet in Central Park. Then we can go to my place." Celt said. 

"Right." The other two said and then they split up.

~*~

"Moshi moshi." Izzy said as he picked up the telephone. 

"Izzy! We have got a big problem!" Tai said quickly. "Just go and turn on your television. I've already called everyone and we'll be there soon." He said and then hung up.

'What?' Izzy thought to himself as he hung up the telephone and walked into the living room. 'I wonder what's got Tai so worked up.'

"Who was on the phone?" Mrs. Izumi asked from the kitchen.

"It was for me. It was Tai." Izzy said and then turned on the television. "Well I guess _that's_ what's got him so worked up." Izzy said as he watched the T.V. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang but before Izzy could answer it Willis came barreling into the living room with Maki right behind him. He was breathing heavily as was Maki. Izzy looked at them. Maki seemed to be in her right mind but Willis looked like he was about to go insane.

He looked from the television and then to Izzy. "He's back."

~*~

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" Mr. Anderson asked when he picked up the telephone.

"Hello…may I speak to Willis please." A female voice said on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry but Willis isn't here right now. I think he might have went to his friend, Izzy's." He said as he fiddled with phone cord. "May I take a message?"

"No, thank you. Bye." She said and hung up the phone.

Mr. Anderson was about to sit down again when the phone rang again. "Hello?"

No one answered back there was only faint whispering. 

"Hello?" He repeated. There was still no answer. Finally he decided to give up and hung up the phone returning to the living room to watch on of his favorite programs.

~*~

**_I've got money in my pocket _**

**_I like the color of my hair _**

**_I've got a friend who loves me _**

**_Got a house, I've got a car _**

**_I've got a good mother _**

**_and her voice is what keeps me here…_**

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Heart in hand _**

**_Facing forward _**

**_I've never wanted anything _**

**_No I've, no I've, I've never wanted anything _**

**_so bad...so bad_**

Dana and Sora sat patiently on the monorail observing Tokyo from above as they made they're way across town. It was a beautiful day and the temperature seemed just right. Both girls had spent the day playing tennis across town. Sora's partner had previously sprained her ankle and Sora was in a tuffle. When she asked Dana to substitute for her partner, she seemed to jump at the idea. Sora seemed equally delighted, but thought twice of that when she found out Dana had no clue how to play tennis and the fact that she didn't have a uniform. Two days before the game were spent whipping Dana into shape for the game. Although Dana excelled at soccer and volleyball sports wise, her tennis playing didn't do her justice.

"So did I do any good?" Dana asked as she held onto the racket that Sora had lent her and looked down only to notice what she was wearing. Dana seemed a little disgusted at the fact that the skirt she was wearing was a little shorter than she would have liked it to be.**__**

**_Cardboard masks of all the people _**

**_I've been _**

**_thrown out with all the rusted, tangled _**

**_dented God Damned miseries _**

**_You could say I'm hard to hold _**

**_But if you knew me you'd know _**

**_I've got a good father _**

**_And his strength is what makes me cry _**

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Heart in hand _**

**_Facing forward _**

**_Be yourself _**

**_I've never wanted anything _**

**_No I've, no I've, I've never _**

**_wanted anything so bad... _**

**_so bad …_**

"Actually I think our so-called training sessions pulled off." Sora replied with a smile on her face. "You know with a little practice you could probably make it into a league."

Dana smiled. "Thanks for the compliment but I think soccer is enough." She said and then looked down at her leg. "Besides my leg does get sore from time to time. My mom says it's just getting used to being out of my cast." 

"So you're getting used to calling her that now." Sora said referring to Mrs. Izumi, with a hint of seriousness apparent in her voice. Sora knew that Dana _did_ love her family. She trusted them and knew that they would be there whenever she needed them. She was having trouble saying mom or dad again because of her past history, but she was starting to loosen up.

**_I've got money in my pocket _**

**_I like the color of my hair _**

**_I've got a friend who loves me _**

**_Got a house, I've got a car _**

**_I've got a good mother _**

**_and her voice is what keeps me here _**

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Heart in hand _**

**_Facing forward _**

**_Be yourself …_**

Dana had been living with the Izumis for about three months now. Sora could recall when Dana only referred to Mrs. Izumi as Mrs. Izumi. Although Dana seemed to have a great deal of self-esteem, she was quite shy when it came to Izzy's parents.

**_Heart in hand _**

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Facing forward _**

**_Be yourself _**

**_just be yourself _**

**_just be yourself_** **_…_**

"Yeah." She said and then glanced out the window. "Oh, we're here." She said pointing to the Odaiba train station she saw below.

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Heart in hand _**

**_Feet on ground _**

**_Heart in hand_**

Sora and Dana, as well as a few others around them, started to gather their belongings as the train slowed to a stop. Both girls gathered around the door they were to use as an exit from the cooled train.

"Look," Sora said pointing. "There's Mimi and Joe." She said waving.

Mimi and Joe waved back at them. Mimi had mentioned to Sora that she and Joe would be out that afternoon and would meet them at the train station after their game. By now it was obvious that the two were together.

The train finally came to a stop and the conductor came over the intercom thanking those who were on board for taking this railway and hoping that they have a nice day. As Sora and Dana were disembarking something weird started to happen. Lights started to flash everywhere and the doors on the train started to open and shut. No one could get off.

Mimi and Joe watched as angry pedestrians yelled at the conductors to stop what they were doing so that they could get on. Dana and Sora watched from inside the train, away from the erotic doors, as mobs started to form. Then Sora noticed something above them on the vid-screen. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and gently tugged on Dana's shirt sleeve to get her attention.

"What is it?" Dana questioned to an astonished Sora who was looking upwards. Dana followed her gaze and came across the figure that was on the screen and he was laughing.

"We have to tell the others about this." Dana automatically said. 

"And how do you propose we get off of the train?" Sora questioned as she looked out of the window only to see Mimi and Joe backing off.

Dana thought for a moment and then looked around at all of the people around them. "_I would never be able to pull something like that off, not here with all of these people. But then again…"_

"Sora," Dana said. "We have to find someplace where there isn't anyone around."

"What are you talking about?" Sora questioned. "This whole train is practically full of people!"

"We just have to." She said and then turned to the window. She was quite lucky when she managed to spot Mimi and Joe in the crowd. Then she managed to make eyes contact with Joe and signaled for them to get out of there. Joe, not quite understanding what she was getting at turned to Mimi for assistance.

"I think she's telling us to go." Mimi said as she pondered. Mimi looked up again. "Yep, she is definitely telling us to get out of here." She said and then nodded in Dana's direction and gave her a thumbs up. "Let's go Joe." She said taking his hand and leading him out of the crowd.

"Okay, let's go find someplace less hectic." Dana said as she and Sora began to make their way to the back of the train. They ran into other people on they're way and got nasty looks from some. Finally they made it all the way to the back. Both girls began to inspect the area they were in and when they found no one Sora decided to find out what Dana was up to.

"Okay, what's going on?" Sora asked with arms crossed.

"Do you have your crest with you?"

Sora looked somewhat confused. "Yes…" She said hesitantly. "Wait a minute you're not going to…You can't! What if some one catches you?" 

"It's not like the Digital World is that big of a secret." Dana said and then got more serious. "Now do you want to get out of here and find out what's going on or not?"

Sora nodded. "Fine." She said and held out her crest and pulled her dig vice out of her gym bag. Dana did the same and both concentrated. 

After about two minutes Dana yelled out with frustration. "Why isn't it working?" She said rather harshly.

"Maybe we weren't trying hard enough." Sora said. "But then again didn't it only work when we were in big trouble?"

Dana sighed. She was about to say something when the walls turned pitch black and computer codes started to appear. Suddenly shadows started coming from the walls and muttering phrases that Dana and Sora couldn't understand. Then one of the shadowed figures snapped at them.

"Is _this_ big enough trouble for ya?!" Dana half yelled, half said.

Sora nodded and closed her eyes. Dana did the same. Suddenly there was a white flash of light and Windaeromon appeared where Dana once stood. The shadows looked at her for a moment. She stood completely still and silent. And then…

"Fire Storm!" She yelled as she sent what looked to be jet line of fire at the walls of the train. The shadows were no more after that.

"I think it's time we get out of here and find out what's going on." Windaeromon said as she stepped towards one of the doors and began to pry it open with her hands. Once the doors were opened she nodded and 'okay' and she and Sora were finally free of the train. Windaeromon had now returned to being just Dana. Sora handed Dana her belongings.

"We have to hurry and find the others." She said as they ran from Odaiba station. "I definitely don't like the feeling I was getting from those shadows." Dana said as they continued on towards her house.

*

Almost everyone was now crowded into Izzy's living room, most of them looking very distraught. Izzy and Willis on the other hand, with a little help from Ken and Yolei managed to set up both Dana and Izzy's computers in the living room. 

Everyone else was busy watching the news. Everything was going wacko from what they could tell. This _thing_ was simply everywhere. Suddenly a new reporter came onto the television…

_"This is channel seven news reporting live from the Odaiba train station where something mysterious seems to be taking place. As you can see," _He said pointing to the crowd of people, also with a shot of the train in view. _"These people are become a very angry mob because trains have been delayed all over the city…"_

He suddenly stopped talking when a bright white light appeared from above and then was gone as fast as it had came. The news reporter blinked with astonishment. 

_"I don't know about you ladies an gentleman, but I am utterly speechless. A beam of light just came from train number 12 and you saw it here on TDZ channel seven news."_

"Wait a minute," Izzy said. "What was the number of that train?"

"Twelve, why?" Nen said.

"Oh please, please…"Izzy kept repeating to himself.

"Uh, Izzy? Are you alright?" Matt asked.

Suddenly the door burst open and in ran Dana, Sora, Mimi and Joe.

"Izzy! We have a problem!" Dana nearly shouted. 

Izzy stopped his chanting. Everyone looked from Dana to Izzy and then back again. Izzy approached Dana smoothly with an interrogative look in his eyes.

"Did you digi volve on that train?" He asked with a calm and collected voice.

"Uh…" Dana stammered.

"I knew it! You did digi volve!" He said as he pointed directly at her. "You're bright and shinning light was just broadcast to the whole nation."

Dana had that look of_ 'Uh-_oh' in her eyes. But she toughened up. "So what! We have bigger fish to fry right now and I for one would like to know just what the heck is goin' on!"

"Alright everyone just chill." Davis said and then began to explain to the four new arrivals about their current situation with the newly engineered Internet demon Digimon.

Yolei was about to interject when there was a faint flash of light that emanated from Dana's computer monitor and a little field appeared. A young Gennai was the first to appear and the rest of the Digimon followed. Everyone turned their attention towards the monitor when they heard and all too familiar voice.

"Hello Digi-Destined of Japan and others from around the World. It seems we have a problem with a Virus." He said.

"Gennai!" Kari stated.

"Yes. Now most of you know what's going on and most of you don't, but just listen to what I have to say." He said and then continued. "We have a new threat and we'll have to work quickly. He's just like Diaboromon, but stronger and he's also looking for a formidable opponent."

"Do you have any information on the opponent he is looking for?" Ken asked.

Gennai nodded. "I'm sorry. No I don't. Now listen carefully. Some of your Digimon are being uploaded to the net as we speak."

Izzy nodded.

"Well then, be ready for anything. Good luck." He said and then the screen went dead and another came back in its place with what seemed to be an image or map of some kind.

After a few moments of silence a ring could be heard from Izzy's computer as an email indicator flashed wildly. Izzy, somewhat hesitantly opened it not knowing what to expect. As soon as he opened it he, as well as the other Digi-Destined got their first look at the Digimon plaguing the World. 

He looked somewhat similar to Diaboromon, but looked more squid like than arachnid. He had two legs and two arms, but also tentacles that flailed around impatiently. His face somewhat resembled that of a human's and he looked very angry.

"So you know who I am and you will pay for all of your crimes! Come and fight me!" He said rather angrily and then continued. "I challenge you to a fight. A fight for this World and the next. If you can defeat me you may have your pitiful Worlds back." He said and laughed evilly and disappeared. "But first you must find the one that is the same as I and brave enough to come and get me. Hahahahaha!"

"What does he mean by 'the same as I'?" Romeo asked.

"I have no clue, but it obviously has to be someone strong." Joe said.

Everyone nodded.

All over the globe people were receiving these emails. Nobody had a clue what was going on except for the people who were apart of the first Internet takeover. The other Digi-Destined also received these emails and gathered around their computers to wait for their first plan of attack.

"So how do you think we go about this?" Matt asked.

"I say we fight the same way we did last time." Tai said. Everyone looked at him. "We will use Omnimon. He worked like a charm last time."

"Hold it." Izzy said. "I'm not even sure that this is the same Digimon."

"Well pull up some stats." Yolei suggested or rather said harshly.

"I can't monitor our progress and do that all at once."

"Then I'll do it." Yolei said.

"I wonder who's Digimon Gennai decided to upload?" Joe asked rhetorically.

"Well, if this Digimon is anything like Diaboromon he would've infiltrated the Internet along with the rest of the World's communication systems." TK stated.

"So what are we going to do?" Maki asked.

*

"Man, I think I'm gonna throw up!" Talonmon said as he held onto his stomach as he and another Digimon, Bakumon came speeding down a large informational tunnel. They were heading towards they're destination at rapid speed and there was still no word from any other Digimon.

"Wait until after the fight." A small cat/rabbit Digimon said to her green dragon type counter part as they continued to sail towards their destination.

"Hey!" A little dog like Digimon, Setamon, called from across, in another tunnel. "Are we too late?" She said as Agumon, Gitomon, Veemon and Nesamon appeared along beside her. Nesamon was a plant type Digimon that looked like a cross between Palmon and Floramon.

"No you guys are just in time." Talonmon said trying to forget the icky feeling in his stomach.

"What's up with him?" Gitomon asked. "He looks a little green."

"He always looks green." Veemon said.

"Enough chit chat you guys. You're gonna need a password to get onto the net." Walker said as a window appeared before them, much like in their first battle on the net.

"Anyone got one!" Cherry Blossom yelled out as a window appeared with her face in it.

"You can use mine." Mavis said. "Futurity!"

"Futurity!" The seven Rookie Digimon repeated. Suddenly the tunnel opened up into a large room with spirals turning around, and round on the wall.

"This place hasn't changed much." Agumon whispered to himself as they floated about.

"Look, there he is." Veemon said. "Let's sneak up on him quietly."

"Frost Bite!" Setamon yelled as her attack hit the squid like Digimon below. Agumon nodded all to familiar at the events that had just taken place.

"I said quietly." Veemon said. "V Punch!" he yelled as he dove towards their enemy.

"Veemon wait!" Davis shouted as he appeared in a pop up window along with the other Digi-Destined who's Digimon were on the net.

"You are not the one I seek." The evil Digimon stated. "Destruction Wave!" He yelled as a large black cloud came from his hands and hit the Digimon.

*

Dana's eyes went wide when she realized what attack that Digimon had just used. "That's impossible." She muttered breathlessly. She grabbed her crest and held it tightly as she watched as their Digimon were thrown backwards. 

"Dana, what's wrong?" Matt asked. She just stared blankly at the screen.

"That's it!" Tai said. "Everyone Digi-volve!"

*

"Agumon warp digi volve to….Wargreymon!"

"Setamon digi volve to….Etamamemon!" She said as she digi volved into her champion form and then digi volved again. "Etamamemon digi volve to….Pokulamon!"

"Bakumon warp digi volve to….Valkyrimon!" Suddenly a Holy beast type Digimon appeared. She looked like a cross between Sylphimon and Angewomon.

"Talonmon warp digi volve to….Skydramon!" A large flying sky blue dragon with royal purple wings and large claws and equally large teeth appeared.

*

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis yelled.

*

"Veemon armor digi volve to….Flamedramon, the fire of Courage."

"Nesamon digi volve to….Blossomon!" A fairy type Digimon appeared. She had pink hair and a green dress and resembled Rosemon. "Thorn Thistle!" She yelled.

"Sun Arc!" Skydramon yelled as he flew into a loop and just at the apex, released a solar beam.

"Aurvandil's Arrow!" Valkyrimon shouted as she released one of her bright arrows at the still not named Digimon.

Gitomon watched from a distance as her friends digi volved and began to fight. She wondered what was going on. All of the others had digi volved. What was wrong! "Dana!" She yelled.

*

"Dana would you snap out of it!" Willis yelled.

"You don't understand! He used my attack!" She yelled back.

Everyone stared at her completely speechless. No one had any idea what she was talking about. Tai and Davis were still over at the computer watching as their Digimon fought hard, but unfortunately, they weren't gaining any ground. They could here the others from across the world shout as their Digimon were battered.

"What do you mean _you're attack_?"Sora questioned. 

"My attack!" She said pointing at the screen. 

"Yolei do you have any idea who this Digimon is?" Tai demanded as he looked behind him at Yolei who was typing away furiously on a laptop.

"Yeah. His name is Apollyonmon and he's definitely a Virus." She said as she continued to type.

"We still don't know what you're talking about Dana!" Matt stated as he gently shook Dana by the shoulders.

"Calm down and tell us!" Maki said calmly.

Dana took a deep breath. "Remember when we were in the Digital World and those four Digimon turned me into that, that woman." She said, almost painfully. "You know the attack I used when I killed Kari…that's one he used." 

"I knew I heard that attack from somewhere." Izzy stated.

"You guys! We have a problem!" Yolei suddenly shouted and then turn the screen of the laptop around so that everyone could see the screen. "This is no ordinary Digimon or Virus. That Digimon is mostly human!"

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"Apparently he fused with a Digimon." Cody said as he read the screen aloud. "It also says that he is able to use _any_ attacks that came from evil Digimon that we have come in contact with."

"So that means…" Davis said.

"Our Digimon will be helpless because they've all been exposed to evil Digimon." Mimi stated.

"Urgh…What we need is a Miracle!" Yolei shouted. 

"Wait a minute…we do have one!" Willis said. 

Dana's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"No! Not you Dana…Davis!" Willis said. Davis who was sitting right beside Dana turned around and looked at Willis. "You have the Digi Egg of Miracles."

"So what?" He retorted.

*

"Darkness Wave!" Apollyonmon shouted as bats went flying towards the Digimon.

They all yelled as they were pummeled into the walls of information that were the Internet and de-digi volved into their in training forms. 

"Talonmon! Get up!" Walker shouted to his practically unconscious Digimon.

"Where is everyone!" Tebby shouted. "Where are the others?"

"Oh no! Agumon!" Tai shouted.

"I'm sorry Tai." He said weekly. "Were just not strong enough."

*

"Izzy why aren't the others helping?" Davis asked as turned to the red head that was stationed beside Tai.

Izzy nodded. "Apollyonmon has cut off all entries and access points." He stated rather grimly. "I can't override them."

*

"They are not the one I seek!" Apollyonmon yelled. He looked upwards at the pop up windows where the faces of the Digi-Destined were. He looked very angry and was not very pleased with the opponents that were sent to _greet_ him.

"Send me the one I seek!" He yelled.

"Gitomon. You have to get up." Dana pleaded with the Digimon was she traced her fingertips along the screen. "Please get up!"

"It's no use." Cherry Blossom said. "They're done."

"Where are the others!" Walker shouted. "We need help."

Suddenly another window appeared. This time with Sean's face in it. "It's no use Walker. Our Digimon can't get to you." He said. "We tried, but it's just not going to happen."

"So what do we do now?" Dana said.

Suddenly Apollyonmon's face turned upwards and he looked towards Dana's direction. _'She could be the one I seek! Not a Digimon, like I originally thought, but a human girl!'_ He thought to himself as he got ready to digi volve.

*

"You guys he's digi volving!" Izzy shouted.

* 

"Apollyonmon mode change to….Apollyonmon fighter mode." He said. Suddenly he reappeared as a cleaner version than that of his former self. He looked almost like Angemon, but darker and of course evil. He wore armor that was as black as the night and a sword was held at his side. It was made of the darkest and strongest metals there were. Suddenly he looked straight up.

*

Everyone looked taken aback by Apollyonmon as he changed into a completely different being. Davis and Ken looked especially surprised that he mode changed.

"I thought only Emperialdramon could mode change." Ken said.

"Well it doesn't seem that way anymore." Mimi said.

"It seems that he managed to download some of Veemon's digital information." Yolei stated. "Which means…He downloaded all of the other Digimon's data!"

"So he could use it against us…" Kari said.

"You guys help!" Dana yelled.

Everyone turned around to see Dana being pulled into the computer. There was a hand around her ankle and was being pulled slowly onto the Internet by Apollyonmon. Davis and Tai each had a hold of Dana's arms as they tried to pull her out.

"Dana!" Everyone yelled. Mimi and Matt each took a hold they tried to pull her out. But it was no use. Her eyes started to tear as Apollyonmon pulled on her still healing leg. She tried to kick at him, but he wouldn't let go.

"I don't understand how this is possible?!" Ken nearly yelled over everyone's screams.

"Believe me, it's possible." TK said.

"But why does he want her!" Sora said as if to question the Digimon who had a firm grip on Dana's leg and he _wasn't_ letting go.

"Give the girl to me!" Apollyonmon's voice rang out throughout the room. "I want a formidable opponent and she is the one!"

"You guys let me go!" Dana practically yelled.

"No." Matt said. "We'll get you out of there."

"No, let me go before he rips my leg off!" She shouted. Matt looked down at her as they struggled to keep her in the real world. He didn't want to let her go but she looked to be in so much pain. "Let me go now!" She yelled.

"Alright you guys." Matt said. "Let her go."

Everyone looked at each other then back to Matt. 

"Just do it you guys." Dana piped up.

Without another word everyone who was trying to keep a hold of her let her go. Suddenly Dana could be seen floating in the recesses of the Internet. All of their Digimon were now gone, only to god knows where. Everyone watched as Apollyonmon inspected his opponent.

When they tried to communicate with her it was impossible, yet they could hear every word that was being spoken between the two.

*

Dana watched as the Digimon floated around her, as if he was inspecting her. She was about to say something when a jolt of pain went up her leg and she flinched. She did her best to look tough and to stay that way.

"What do you want with me?" She asked. Her voice seemed to echo. "And where are our Digimon?"

"You're Digimon have been returned to where they had come from." He said as he floated in front of her. "As for you…you will fight me."

"Are you crazy!" Dana said. "Uh…never mind."

"You will fight me! You are the one who is the same as I." He said as the continued to float about.

"What do you mean the same as _you_. I am _nothing _like you!"She said with hatred. "You have taken over the Internet and hurt our Digimon and then you go and pull me down here only to _fight_ with me. I don't know about you pal, but I am very different from you and I can think of something better to do with my time than destroy the Internet!"

"You are very amusing." He said with a sardonic grin on his face.

"Well, I try." She retorted with her hands on her hips.

"But, we are more a like then you know." He said as he began to literally pull off his face. Everyone was disgusted at the site of Apollyonmon ripping off his face. They looked away for a moment but when they turned back the face of a man appeared beneath the rough exterior. Dana gasped as he smiled at her. "You see we are the same!"

"But, but how?" She questioned.

"I wanted to become Digital information and travel to the Digital World…"

*

"What is it with these guys!" Willis said. "All of them want to go to the Digital World! So do you know what they go and do…make themselves Digital!" He said rather frustrated as several pairs of eyes bore down on him.

"Willis calm down a little." Maki said. "You're starting to freak everyone out."

*

"But things didn't go as planned and I ended up here." He said and then continued, pain in his voice. "But after all of the years of planning and equipment I ended up _here_, in this place where I can't get free!"

Dana couldn't believe this was happening. Neither could anyone else. What kind of person was this that wanted to go to the Digital World so much that he would mutate his own DNA just to be sent here, where he had no one and nothing, except the thirst for a good fight. But she would give him what he asked. She would give him a fight if that's what he desired so much. If it meant getting rid of him so that everything would go back to normal, she would do it. This was just the candle on the cake. She knew everyone had had enough of this and so had she. _"Time to fess up and fight Dana."_ She thought to herself.

"Okay I will fight you, but here's the deal." She said. 

"I'm listening." He said coolly.

"If I defeat you, you leave but if I don't you can absorb my digital information into your system." She said with a look of confidence in her eyes.

*

"What!" Walker yelled as the rest of the American Digi-Destined crowded around Celt's computer screen.

"Is she crazy!" Seii yelled.

"Well I'd definitely say that…IF WE COULD COMMUNICATE WITH THEM!" Drea yelled.

Everyone turned when they heard a small voice speak up. They watched intently as Midget explained her theory. "She probably has good reason to make that kind of a deal with him. I look at it this way. She wouldn't do something that stupid if she didn't think she could win. Plain and simple."

"Or would she." Cat said. Everyone gave her the evil eye. "Whoa! I didn't mean it like that!" She said waving her arms about.

"She isn't stupid you know. She's come through for us before." Karii stated.

*

"Willis, Willis wake up!" Nen practically yelled as she waved a magazine back and forth over his head to give him some air. Willis lay sprawled out on the floor. He had fainted when Dana had proposed to give up her digital information if she were to lose.

"And here I thought Matt would have went ballistic." Tai said and was answered with and elbow to the ribs from his baby sister. "Ow." He whined.

"You deserved it." Kari said with arms crossed.

Matt and Izzy both sat near the computer monitor as they, along with the other Digi-Destined from around the world, watched as Dana and Apollyonmon struck an agreement.

"Common Dana, we're with ya…even though you're crazy!" Matt said. "Why would you even think of something this stupid!"

"Maybe because she knows that she'll win?" Izzy said.

"And if she doesn't?" Romeo asked.

"And if she doesn't…" Izzy muttered to himself. _"I'm so glad mom and dad aren't home right now."_ He thought to himself.

*

"So we have a deal?" Dana said as she offered him her hand.

He smiled sardonically as he took her hand. "Of course." He said barely above a whisper and then clamped onto Dana's arm and flung her across the circular room.

She hit a wall opposite of them hard, but not hard enough to knock her out. Now she was just plain peeved. _"That idiot didn't even give me time to get ready!"_ She screamed mentally as she balled up her fists. "You are _so_ going to regret that!"

"Am I now?" He said as if he was afraid of nothing.

"Yes, you are!" She said as she raised her fists to the sky and then brought them back down to her sides. _"Think Dana think! Of what? What do you mean what! How am I supposed to beat his guy! That's what! Okay, let me see. I can digi volve, but what form is my strongest out of the four?"_ She thought. She could tell the Apollyonmon was getting impatient.

"I am waiting." He said rather annoyed.

"Do you want a formidable opponent or do you not?!" She yelled. Just as he was about to answer she cut him off. "Well than shut up so I can think!" She yelled. Apollyonmon looked a little taken aback, but quickly covered it up.

_"Okay…phew…who am I going to use? Windaeromon? No she got her butt kicked. Pheonixwomon? No, she got her butt kicked to. Oceanamon? Yeah! She kicked Reimon's butt! But she was never really put to a full test…Wait! Didn't Willis say something about a Digi Egg of Miracles. Well If I can digi volve using a crest…well why not!" _She thought and then shot a look upwards to see if she could find a pop up window. When she did finally spot one she yelled up to it. "Davis!"

*

"Dana?" He said even though he knew that she couldn't hear him because Apollyonmon had cut them off so they wouldn't intrude. 

"Davis I know you can here me." She said. "You have to listen to me okay?"

Davis nodded in response to Dana's request and listened as carefully as he could.

"I need to digi volve, but my four other forms won't be strong enough, so I'm going to need your help. I need you to let me Golden Armor digi volve with your egg of Miracles." She said and then took her crest in hand and then addressed the whole group. "I know you think I'm crazy, but it _will_ work. I know it will. Please help me."

"Well Davis…" Tai said.

"Well what?" 

"Let her digi volve you moron!" Yolei yelled.

"Geez Yolei, you can be really mean." He said as then opened his D-Terminal. "This had better work Dana, 'cause if it doesn't you're in deep trouble."

"Hey, you know she can't hear you." Joe said.

Davis shrugged. "Let's get this show on the road….GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

*

Dana's crest started to glow immediately. Then there was a bright flash of light as Dana became enveloped in light as her body was surrounded with gold metal. As the light faded, Dana had once again grown. Her hair was longer and the blue streaks were gone. A golden visor adorned her eyes, something that resembled Sylphimon's visor. She wore a gold chest plate, what looked to be a metal dress, wrist plates and gold boots that were knee high. Underneath all of her getup she wore a blue body suit. Everyone stared in awe as she transformed into another fighting machine and _hoped_ that she was doing the right thing.

Dana, now in her new form of a warrior type Digimon, Kimimon, stared down at herself. She blushed when she realized what she wearing and automatically looked up and gave him somewhat of an evil glare. Davis looked at her as if to say 'What!'.

"Are you ready?" Apollyonmon asked rather annoyed.

Kimimon nodded. "Let's get this over with."

"Yes let's…Destruction Wave!" Apollyonmon yelled.

Kimimon dodged the blast and several more that came after that. Apollyonmon was getting angrier and angrier as Kimimon continued to dodge every blast that he dealt her. After a few minutes of aimless shooting Apollyonmon started after Kimimon in a fit of rage. She just smiled as if nothing mattered to her. He had thought that she would be easy to get rid of. It was true that he had wanted a fight, but was surprised to find that _this girl_ would actually give him what he needed to gain more power so that he could rule both worlds. __

_"But how could she have been so accurate?"_ He contemplated to himself as he threw another blast at her. _"She must've known that it was her information that I wanted all along…"_

Finally he had chased her into a corner and she was stuck with no way out. Kimimon still maintained her brave façade as Apollyonmon neared her with a now present smile plastered on his face. She floated proudly, not wavering as he came closer and closer.

_"Oh great! I got myself stuck in a corner! A **corner**! How could I have been so stupid! Urgh…"_ Kimimon yelled as she mentally berated herself. She could suddenly feel Apollyonmon staring her down.

"Amazing." He simply said as he scanned her features. "You were able to digi volve without mutating your DNA. Ah, yes. You will give me the power I need to take over these worlds…when I defeat you of course." He smiled and then held out his hands in front. The black energy within his palms started to increase until it was at it's maximum. 

Kimimon was beginning to worry. No, she was getting scared of what might happen when he would unleash that energy at her. Would she just be wounded or would she die? Obviously, this was out of her hands. She had nowhere to go and no one to help her. Apollyonmon had made sure of it by blocking entry gates, passwords and communication.This was it, Kimimon thought to herself as she awaited the painful blast. Or did have to be?

"Black Hue!" He yelled, almost forcefully as he unleashed his attack upon the warrior Digimon.

"Magna Blaster!" Kimimon yelled as she set forth one of Magnamon's attacks.

**_You don't know how you took it _**

**_You just know what you got _**

**_Oh Lordy you've been stealing _**

**_From the thieves and you got caught _**

**_In the headlights _**

**_Of a stretch car _**

**_You're a star _**

Both watched as the two attacks collided and sent forth a white brilliance. The light was so bright that they cowered and covered their eyes to block out the white light that would surely blind them if they dared to take a look. Even the Digi Destined who were watching had to turn away from the blinding light.

Several moments when by as everyone waited for the light to fade away into nothing. When it did finally dissipate Kimimon lay, floating, unconscious while Apollyonmon was close to the same state. All watched as he quickly regained his composure and swiftly made his way over to the still Digimon.

**_Dressing like your sister _**

**_Living like a tart _**

**_They don't know what you're doing _**

**_Babe, it must be art _**

**_You're a headache _**

**_In a suitcase _**

**_You're a star _**

*

"She's not moving you guys." Ken stated as he watched along with the others. It looked as if this battle would soon come to an end.

"I knew I shouldn't of listened to her when she told me to let go." Matt commented. He sat on the floor, facing downwards, he blond locks hiding his face. He hands were balled into fists of rage as he quietly shook.

"Listen." Izzy said talking to the computer screen. "You better get up right now!" He yelled trying to communicate with Dana.

**_Oh no, don't be shy _**

**_You don't have to go blind _**

**_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_**

"Izzy, she can't hear you." Maki stated, as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Dana, so help me!" He said. "Get up right now! You can beat him!" Izzy said as his eyes began to water. "Stop being lazy and fight! We all need you! Now get up!"

"Izzy it's hopeless." Matt said, his position not changing one bit. 

Although Izzy didn't want to give up, he thought he had no choice. She couldn't here him and there was no way to get to her in time to stop Apollyonmon from devouring her information. The only person, or Digimon who could do that was Kimimon herself.

*

Apollyonmon continued to close in, readying himself to be greeted with new power. Power that he could have never dreamed imaginable. And it was all coming from this puny little human. This girl who had somehow received the gift that he had wanted for so long. He wanted to be powerful, just like her. Too have the power to rule two worlds and yet here she was, unconscious and she ruled over nothing.

*

_"Why do these things always happen to me?" Dana questioned herself as she floated in a dark void. Although she felt like crying for herself, the tears wouldn't come. "Bad luck. Is that all I have?"_

**_You don't know how you got here _**

**_You just know you want out _**

**_Believing in yourself _**

**_Almost as much as you doubt _**

**_You're a big smash _**

**_You wear it like a rash _**

**_Star_** **_…_**

_"No Dana. You have been blessed with a gift that only others dream of." Said a voice from off in the distance. Dana seemed calm when the voice spoke. Unafraid. She was familiar with this voice and its words of wisdom that it gave to her in the form of dreams._

_"If I'm to have nothing but bad luck for the rest of my life, you can take it back!" She yelled to the voice that had soothed her thoughts on many occasions. "It has brought me nothing but pain!"_

**_Oh no, don't be shy _**

**_It takes a crowd to cry _**

**_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me_** **_…_**__

_"But if you didn't have this 'gift' you wouldn't be able to help your friends." The voice said and then continued. "You may not know this but they depend on you Dana."_

_Dana thought for a moment. "Why? I've done so many stupid things in my life. This for example." She said. "Wait a minute? How do you know my name! You know me but I know nothing of you. Who are you?"_

_Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and a woman appeared. Her eyes were a deep blue and her hair was a long golden color. She wore beautiful white robes. She smiled and then continued to speak._

_"I am what you would call a guardian angel." She said and her smile grew. "I'm surprised you don't recognize me."_

_"Why should I? I've never seen you before this moment. Why would I recognize you?"_

_"Oh you know me, you just don't know it."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Dana asked growing angry and annoyed by the woman who floated directly in front of her. _

_"I have been with you since the day you were born." _

_Dana suddenly clutched her head as images flowed into her mind. Images of before she was born. It was like seeing someone else's life. Or what had been. That's when she noticed her father. Her and Izzy's father. A tall man with hair as read as a rose and a woman. It was her! Her angel that stood before her in all her radiance. The two adults lovingly caressed each other, that's when Dana noticed that the woman was pregnant. Everything went blurry and she was taken somewhere else…she was taken to witness her birth and her mother's death._

_"But…but…" Dana mumbled._

_"I will be here for you always." Dana's mother said as she approached her and caressed her face. "Be brave Dana. You're friends and family need you." She said and then placed a hand on Dana's stomach._

_"What are you doing?" Dana asked as her mother's ghost removed her hand from her abdomen._

_"DANA!" Someone other than the two present yelled. Dana turned in the direction of the yell._

_"Giving you a little bit of good luck. You better go. You're friends are calling you." She said as things started to fade out. "Remember Dana. I am always with you."_

*

Apollyonmon was directly above Kimimon when her eyes shot open. She noticed her attacker and quickly reacted by giving him a good kick. Apollyonmon backed off and noticed Kimimon's facial expression. He smiled. The poor pathetic creature was nothing and no threat whatsoever to him, or so he thought.

**_They want you to be Jesus _**

**_They'll go down on one knee _**

**_But they'll want their money back _**

**_If you're alive at thirty-three _**

**_And you're turning tricks _**

**_With your crucifix _**

**_You're a star…_**

"I have had enough of this! And I'm sure the rest of you have as well." She said looking up towards the many faces that belonged to her friends. Everyone nodded in apprehension. Kimimon turned her attention back to Apollyonmon once again. He smiled. She glared. "It's time that all of you evil Digimon know what true fear is." Kimimon stated.

For the first time Apollyonmon could not contain himself and burst out laughing. "Oh really," He laughed. "You are going to show me fear. How may I ask?"

Kimimon did not answer.

"That's what I thought. You see I am evil itself! BLACK HUE!" He yelled angrily as he unleashed his deadly attack upon Kimimon once again.

_"So what do I have in life…bad luck?"_

Kimimon closed her eyes as the attack came towards her. Everything seemed as if it were going in slow motion. Everyone watched. Kimimon didn't even try making a move. She just stood, or rather floated there, submerged in her thoughts waiting for an answer from the one and only person who never give her one.

_"No, you have friends and a family. Don't you see they need you and they need you to beat this creature. You give them the hope that they need to believe in you."_

_Memories flashed throughout her mind as she remembered everything that she could about her life and how it had come to this. Memories. Her life what it was and what it had become. Pictures of happier times with her family and her group. Images of forgotten battles and friends. People who had helped her so much and people who just wanted to be apart of her life. The Digi-Destned. She was a Digi-Destined. She had a new life with new friends. She couldn't let them down. Not now. Not ever!_

**_(Oh child) _**

**_Of course you're not shy _**

**_You don't have to deny love _**

**_Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me._**

"Not now! Not ever!" She screamed as she began to glow with immense energy. The golden radiance was once again re-awakened. "You will know true fear! Magna Blaster!" She yelled and then summoned all of her power as the light began to grow and grow with brightness. Finally will a final jolt she released all that she was onto the Digimon.

Apollyonmon looked on horrified as he watched as the blast quickly disposed of his previous attack and headed straight for him. Although he wanted to move, he was frozen to the spot. Too horrified to move or even scream. Before the blast disposed of the ill fated Digimon, Kimimon, with all of her strength gone, turned back into Dana who was quickly sucked out of the Internet just as the blast disposed of Apollyomon.

"I _will_ be victorious!" He yelled and then was silenced forever.

*

During the last few weeks things had once again gone back to what Joe liked to call the 'not so normal'. Since the battle everyone had since tried to forget about it and they had somewhat succeeded in doing so. They're lives went on as normal, or the 'not so normal'. No one was entirely sure that evil would not return, the only thing that they were sure of is that Dana had definitely made her mark on the Internet.

*

Dana smiled contently as the crowd roared with excitement as she finished the last cord to a song signaling the end to one great concert. The Teenage Wolves had been rehearsing profusely for the past few weeks and the whole group was pleased that they had such a turn out. Most of all they were pleased with how much the fans had enjoyed the concert. The yelling and screaming was proof enough.

The band bowed and said their thank yous and then quickly retired off stage to the dressing rooms where they could get changed and could have a little quite time.

"Omigod! Did you see how many people there were!" Dan, the drummer yelled out as the band ran into a dressing room.

"Did you see all of the girls!" The keyboard player yelled.

"Yes…" Dana said with a sarcastic grin on her face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "That's probably the gang." She said and then went to open it. But it wasn't the _gang_.

"Dana!" Two girls screamed as the hugged her tightly, as if they were sisters in another life.

Dana hugged them and uttered rather surprised, "Hi Karynn…Tianna."

*

"That such a wicked concert!" Davis yelled happily as the group Digi Destined made their way to the bands dressing rooms. 

The walked contently as they chatted about the concert and the fact that tomorrow was another school day. Tai shrieked when he found out that he still had a history project to do. Finally they came to the door that lead off into a type of main dressing room, but Matt's fellow band members and two other girls were standing outside. The door was shut. Just as TK was about to ask what was going on the door burst open and out ran Dana, crying. She didn't eve stop as she fought her way through the crowd that were her friends. Izzy ran after her and quickly stopped her. It seemed as if she were in shock, so Izzy held her by her arms to steady her.

"Dana what wrong?" He questioned.

"I'm going…" She said, as she seemed to look right past Izzy trying not to make eye contact with him.

"Going?" He questioned. "Going where?"

"I'm going. Not you or mom or dad can stop me!" She yelled as she pushed Izzy away and ran off. Izzy just looked on as she ran away. He wondered what had happened to her to make her ramble on like that, but her would find out soon enough as Matt stepped out of the dressing room. A depressed look coming across his features.

*

**_Author's note_****_:_** Well there ya have it…the end. The reason this fic took me so long was because of six factors:

**_1.**_Complete Writer's block! _**You have no idea how much I suffer from this. It's terrible! Sometimes I actually have to force myself to write…which I really hate because then my stories turn out really dumb and make no sense. Not too mention that by the time I am done writing something that I have no patience whatsoever to go back and edit my story. (Sorry)._**

**_2.**_My webpages!_** I worked very hard on them and most of them _still_ need work. It's unbelievable! Don't get me wrong though when I say that I'm also a big procrastenator when it comes to my pages._**

**_3.**_School!_** Ah yes. The halls of torture as I have so accurately dubbed them. Since I am now part of a "World Class School" I get extra homework during the week, but no new homework on weekends…plus I had four days of Physics to catch up on since the school mucked up my schedule._**

**_4.**_Original animes, art, other fanfictions!_** Yes. I do have other things on my mind. To many things for that matter._**

**_5.**_My social life!_** Which isn't to bad and has been keepin' me pretty busy lately._**

**_Now for your regular A/N._**

_Okie. I didn't really have any idea what I was doing with this story. The villain just came to me, sort of. Okay, I basically make up everything on this spot, except for my plots. You guys are probably getting really annoyed with Dana being the hero. Believe me, I am too. I tried to work around her, but her ability to digi volve that I gave her…well it was just to good to pass up. For me anyway. _

_Just to let you know she will not be the hero in my next story. I'm going to be very mean to her. Not literaly. But I'm going to make the next few years hard for her, 'cause she, to put it plainly, has the worst luck. I figured since she has the crest of Miracles, and that is a wonderful thing, that she be plagued with something beyond her control. _

_Now the meaning behind the ghost of her deceased mother touching her stomachto give her a little luck…you'll just have to read the next fic. And yes, she will be featured in **another** fic._

_I also tried to add as many new DD as possible. But I have 22, plus original DD and Digimon, to give lines to. So if you weren't featured saying something, or not at all, I apologized. I should restrict my winners in the future._

_I also chose to name Dana's Golden Armor form after a Japanese name, Kimimon, meaning "She who is with out equal"._

_I also added the songs after I wrote the story and well, it may seem that they don't go with the scene, but if it seems that way, read the scene again. Here are the songs I used and the artist._

_~ "Good Mother" by Jann Arden_

_~ "Hold Me" by U2._

_Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the fic. ~Ducky~_


End file.
